Midnight
by beLLa noche estreLLa
Summary: Seth finally found her, the love of his life, his imprint but something is chasing her can he find out what it is before its too late? Sorry I suck at summaries. Please read!
1. Prolouge

**I don't own any twilight characters. They belong to the lucky Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

This story starts 10 years after the end of Breaking Dawn.

I sighed. _"It's going to be a long night," _I thought while getting ready to go to Carlisle's house for Jacob and Renesmee's welcome home party. They had just gotten married and were coming home after a month of traveling the world. Alice, of course, set up a big party for their return. She really went all out, but then, when doesn't she? I know because she recruited everyone who had nothing to do or even seemed slightly bored to help with decorations and set up. Everyone was coming and excited to see them. Even Leah was excited to see them— _both_ of them, at least a little. While I, on the other hand was excited to see them but tired I was so tired of being practically the only one without an imprint or hope of ever getting one. _"I don't know," _I sighed, _"maybe it's just a family curse."_ Leah still hadn't found her imprint but she had also given up all hope of ever getting one. It just gets tiring watching Sam and the others moving on with their lives, having kids, becoming – "_complete"_. Hell, even Mom and Charlie were happily married a few years back.

"Seth hurry up we're going to be late! I don't know about you but I definitely don't want to be the one who screwed up Alice's party!" Leah shouted from downstairs

To tell the truth I didn't want to be the one either (for such a tiny thing she can be really menacing if things don't happen exactly how she wants them to) but I had bigger problems at the moment. "Go without me. I'll just take my bike." I yelled back.

"Okay, your head." She said before closing the door behind her.

I looked at the clock. _"Crap I am going to be late," _I thought. I showered and changed my clothes. It was cold outside, a human definitely could not have been out here without a jacket but luckily that wasn't really an issue with our kind. I decided to take a shorter route through the woods and just enjoy the few short minutes alone. Then I smelt something weird and slowed the bike. It wasn't the weird bologna sandwiches in the school cafeteria smell, but more a weird exotic smell. It was like nothing I'd ever smelt before. As I got closer I realized it was blood. The strong scent permeated the area around me; it got stronger and stronger as I walked on. Then I found the source. Everything else faded away as I stared at the girl in front of me.

I finally found my imprint.


	2. Welcome Back

She was slumped over at the bottom of a tree. Her dark hair covered her face in a tangled bloody mess and her left arm was hanging at a strange angle. _"She's losing blood fast and her arm is probably broken," _I thought, horror washing over me. "_Who did this to her,"_ Was my next thought as I tried to keep the rising panic and anger I was feeling away. I knew that if I didn't help her quickly she would die and I definitely wasn't about to let that happen. In seconds I had thrown my clothes to the side and shifted. No one was there. "_They're all at the party which I'm late for but I don't want to leave her alone_, _whatever did this to her might come back."_ So I did the only other thing I could think of, I howled. A few seconds later Leah, Jared, and Jacob were in wolf form and on alert.

"Someone hurry, tell Carlisle to come. There's a girl— she's hurt." I showed them a picture of where we were and how bad she looked. They could feel my panic and cringed when they saw the blood and arm.

"It's okay Seth. Carlisle's coming. We'll be there soon." Leah said.

I shifted back and quickly put my clothes on. I couldn't resist I gently brushed the black-blue hair away from her face when she stirred and opened her eyes. For a second the pain was gone from her eyes (which were deep dark emerald green) and they were bright and alert. She managed to mumble "No….hospitals…." before she passed out again.

A few minutes later Leah, Jared and Carlisle were there. Carlisle brought his supplies and was working as fast as he could to keep the girl alive.

"Okay she's stable now and it's safe to move her. We should probably to get her to the hospital now but…"

"We can't take her to a hospital. She just woke up and said she can't go to the hospital." I interrupted. "Wait, what's the "but" for? What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"Her blood it's like none I've never smelt before. I think she may be like us—by that I mean she is, well, different. I can't be certain especially without testing but her blood smells partially like shifters but not like it at all. If we take her to a hospital something may happen—something bad. I feel almost certain she is different now that you've told me she does not want to go to a hospital."

"So you're saying that she has powers or something?"I asked surprised.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. I am almost positively that whatever her powers are, they are like nothing we have ever seen before." Carlisle said excitedly. I swear he looked like a kid on Christmas morning about to open a huge mountain of gifts.

"Whatever we're not taking her to a hospital. Okay?" I almost shouted at him.

"Calm down Seth. We're not going to take her a freakin' hospital." Leah stepped in and told me. "Come on, it's already late, we have to get going."She said once I had calmed down enough. Jared, who had been silent this whole time, came forward with a stretcher. We put her on it and ran all the way to the house where Edward had already set up a room. Carlisle and Edward took the stretcher without a word and disappeared into the room. When I tried to follow Leah stopped me.

"Look, I don't know what you're feeling but I have an idea" I could see the loneliness on her face as she said this and it made me sad. "I just want you to know I'm happy for you." She said quickly then walked away leaving me standing there wondering if things would ever be the same between us again.

As I turned back toward the room Jacob and Renesmee came up behind me. "Dad and Grandpa won't want you to interrupt them, especially when they are just going to tell you to get out," Renesmee said with a smile.

I looked apprehensively towards the door pacing back and forwards. The others came to congratulate me and say goodbye but I barely heard any of them. All I could think about was what was going on in the other side of that door.

Jacob just clapped me on the back and said, "Wow I haven't even been back for an hour and you're already the center of attention. It's about time you got your imprint."

"You sure know how to make an entrance!" came Emmett's booming voice. I turned around with a small smile I mean who couldn't when six feet five inches was running toward you cracking jokes the entire way? Rosalie and Bella stepped out behind his shadow welcoming me with smiles.

"Yeah well it's a gift." I told him shortly looking at the door again.

"Better watch out I heard Alice is pissed! You know that even though you couldn't help it you ruined her dream welcome home party for Jake and Nessie." Emmett said while trying to keep my mind off the girl and hold back laughter, neither was working.

"Come on Em, Alice will understand. She's not that bad." Bella tried to protest but we all knew the chances of her not being pissed was about as small as Forks becoming a beach resort.

"You're kidding right? She'll probably rip off his head first and then ask questions." Rosalie said. As I looked at her I was startled to realize how much she had changed these past years. Just as I was about to go down memory lane I saw Alice walking towards me over Rosalie's shoulder. She did not look happy. I was weighing my options when the door opened. Edward and Carlisle stepped out.

"How is she?" I asked my eyes frantically searching their faces for answers.

Carlisle looked weary as he said "She lost a lot of blood and her arm is broken. But we were able to do a transfusion and set the arm. My biggest worry is her head wound. It looks like her head got fractured on a rock or something. We had to put her in a coma so she could heal."

"Okay that's good right? She'll wake up soon and everything will be alright." I asked hopefully wishing it was true.

"It's too soon to tell how long it will take or if she will ever be strong enough to wake up. I'm sorry." With those words I felt like I was falling and there was no way I could ever get up. This girl the love of my life, my imprint, might never wake up.


	3. Wolfboy

Damia POV

I woke up in a bed, my head was pounding. I was surrounded by white walls and scary looking machines and tubes and my arm was in a cast. With a shock I realized a hot guy was sleeping in the chair next to my bed. _"Who is he?"_ I thought. He looked strangely familiar but I was almost positive I had never seen him before. I looked around the room and saw my clothes and bag in the corner by the bed. I quietly got up and tiptoed to my things. I put my clothes on and was just about to grab my bag when the guy woke up. He looked around for a moment, confused. Then he saw me standing there, dressed, with my bag in one hand, and a huge smile spread on his face that for some reason made my heart start thumping wildly.

"You're awake." He said as he got up.

"Who are you?" I asked at the same time.

"Oh, right. I'm Seth. I found you in the woods—you were hurt. You told me you couldn't go to the hospital so I took you to my friend's house— he's a doctor. What's your name?" He asked nervously.

"Umm… thanks. I'm Damia. How long have I been here?" I told him.

His face changed, looking sad as he told me, "Five days, you were in a coma we didn't know if you would wake up."

"So what, you've just been sleeping here for five days?" I asked wondering why he was still here.

"Umm… well… seethethingisI''s-calledimprintingandyou'remyimprint." He said in a rush.

I stared at him in shock I mean who wouldn't he was hot and looked totally sane but I guess not, "Yeah right and I turn into a fairy princess at night and steal kids teeth."

"I am." He said running his hand through his hair which made it stand up in a really sexy way. "Look I can show you, but you should believe me. I don't know what you are but you're different too." _I stared at him again, how the hell did he know?_ It thought while trying to determine my chances of getting out of there without him catching me. They were like a big fat zero.

"Fine, wolf boy show me."

"Okay turn around." He said.

"No way crazy!" I snapped at him.

"I have to take off my clothes to shift. I'm not ruining another pair of jeans." He snapped back.

"I'll turn around if you will." I told him.

"Ugh! Fine turn around already." He said exasperated.

"You first." I said.

"Fine!" he yelled then turned. As soon as his back was turned completely I grabbed my bag and ran for what I hoped was the door out of there. I opened the door and stepped out into a room full of vampires. I stopped quickly, searching for a way out.

Behind me I heard Seth yell "Hey!" realizing I wasn't there. He opened the door and ran out, only to run right into me. It all happened so fast I don't think the muscular vampire in front of me could have moved out of the way even if he saw it coming which he didn't. We all fell in a pile, the vampire, me and then Seth.

Seth mumbled something about being sorry and was blushing as he got up. I tried to hold back a smile but the vampire I fell on just burst out laughing making Seth blush harder. As I got up a vampire who looked older than the rest, though not by much came forward with a smile. "Hello I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He gestured towards the rest of the vampires and said, "This is my family." _"They are strange"_ I thought, _"Vampires don't usually call their coven's family yet he looked at them with love and familiarity as he introduced them one by one."_ I learned the tall muscular one was called Emmett and his stunningly beautiful wife was Rosalie. A small pixie named Alice who looked like she was about to burst with energy and her husband Jasper who was her total opposite, radiating waves of calm. Next was a man with messy copper hair named Edward and his wife Bella standing side by side holding hands. Their daughter, Renesmee, who had the same copper hair and her husband Jacob were standing not far from them. Another girl, Leah, was standing apart from the rest of the family like she didn't really belong.

"Wow Seth, she sees you for about five seconds before she passes out and as soon as she wakes up she's running from you." Emmett said laughing, I glared at him and he finally shut up when Rosalie elbowed him in the stomach.

I turned to him and said "Okay fine, show me I won't try to run this time." He went back into the room and then a huge sandy haired wolf came out. He was taller than me with some definite muscle and he looked like he could run fast. At first I wasn't sure if I believed him, even then, but when I looked in his eyes all my doubts washed away. I would never forget those eyes no matter what. He left the room and returned dressed and hairless giving me a look that sent shivers down my spine and made my legs turn to jelly. I looked behind the rest of the family was gone, _"Thank God,"_ I thought my heart was thumping so loudly I was sure he could hear it. He walked towards me slowly, a sexy smile spread across his face. It felt like a million emotions surged through me as I met him halfway. It was like magnetic force was pulling us together and there was nothing we could do to stop it.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." He said before pulling me into his arms. He stared into my eyes it felt like he was looking into my soul. He was the only thing holding me up as I melted into his arms. Then he kissed me. It was long and deep and left me breathless. I had never felt anything like that in my life. I felt like I had been exposed, like he knew more about me than I knew about myself.

So I, of course, panicked and did the only other thing I could think of.

I ran.

* * *

**Please Review hope you like it! Send me ideas too if you have a good one.... =)**


	4. Prophecy

Seth POV

I stood there for a minute, stunned. Then I ran towards the door she had just run from. I opened it and Jasper and Alice walked in.

"Leave her alone for a while, she needs to think." He said. I looked at the door again and sighed.

"You can go after her in five minutes, it's not going to kill you!" Alice snapped at me. Somehow, I got the feeling she was still mad.

"You know I've never met anyone like her." Jasper said trying to ease the tension. "She's very internal. It's hard for me to tell what she's feeling-even Bella was easier. I was even trying to calm her but it had little effect. She hates being vulnerable, that's why she ran, and she's afraid of something but that's all I could sense."

"Yes the same happened with me." Edward said as he and Bella walked in. "I have never met anyone able to block me until Bella and now this girl, Damia. I could only get bits and pieces of what she was thinking and even then I think it was because she was overwhelmed and was just waking up."

"So you're saying that she can block your powers?" I asked surprised.

"We think so but how? None of us remember having that much power when we were human." Edward said thinking.

"Hmmm… Okay well I'm stumped. I guess I'll see you guys later." I said as I turned towards the door not really caring what powers she had but if she was ok.

"It's barely been three minutes!" Alice shouted as I ran out the door.

Outside I followed her scent into the woods just outside the house. I didn't have to walk long before I heard her. She was talking to someone or something. As I moved closer I saw her, she was talking to a vampire.

"Who are you? How did you find me?" She asked him.

"I've tracked you for a long time." He answered in a raspy voice.

"Leave me alone. I'm not part of your stupid prophecy." She told him defiantly.

"If you don't come with us we will make you." He said in a dangerous voice. That's when I saw his face, purple veins stuck out on his smooth face and his eyes were pitch black showing no whites.

"I. Am. Not. Going." She said slowly, like he hadn't understood her the first time. Suddenly there was a knife in his hand. I ran forward trying to protect her. All she did was look at the blade and smile, then fire shot from her hand cloaking him who then shouted something in a different language then disappeared turning into smoke.

She stood there numbly for a second. I walked forward and put my arms around her.

Emmett ruined the mood when he came crashing through the woods towards us with Leah, Jasper, and Carlisle right behind hm. "What the hell was that?" He asked in his oh so eloquent way.

"A vampire came and almost attacked her." I told them still holding her.

"Where is he? Did you get him?" Emmett asked ready for a fight.

"No she-I think she killed him." I told them.

"How?" Jasper asked, astonished.

"Why don't we go to the house? I'm sure they can explain there and we need to tell the others." Carlisle said giving Emmet a stern look when he tried to protest.

So I picked her up and carried her back to the house where everyone was waiting. Carlisle told them what happened with a little help from me. Damia just stood there in my arms, deep in thought.

"How did she kill it?" Emmett asked eagerly.

I hesitated but Damia squared her shoulders, looked calmly at him and said, "I can control all the elements. That's my power." She looked around daring anyone to make fun of her before elaborating. "I have had these powers for as long as I can remember. Somehow I knew it wasn't normal and kept it secret from my parents. After they found me and killed my family I learned how to do more with them, control them." She said in an emotionless voice.

"Who is 'they'?" Alice asked.

"They are an ancient evil. Even the oldest vampire probably never heard of them, mostly because those that do are killed or mysteriously disappear. No one has enough power to stand against them, except me. That's what the prophecy is- a human girl with power over the elements: fire, water, air, earth, and spirit. She will either destroy the most ancient powerful evil in the world or make it stronger, a hell on earth."

Then Alice screamed.


	5. Destruction

Damia POV

Everyone turned to look at Alice. Edward, who had been standing next to Bella, gasped, his face turning whiter than usual. Jasper, who was frantically trying to help his wife, let out a strangled cry before falling to his knees, looking like his heart had been torn out.

I looked into Alice's mind. It was horrible, destruction everywhere. Distantly I heard Seth calling me but I couldn't stop watching. I had to see this, the destruction I could cause. Alice stood crying as flashes of families and children were killed, burned alive or massacred, all screaming for lost loved ones before they laid still. Tanya and her coven flashed by. They were trapped by flames, calling for help. I could feel her pain as, slowly, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and the Pack died one by one, crying for her help. The worst was Jasper, one minute he was holding her trying to comfort her and the next they were separated by flames. He was fighting, trying to get to her, save her. When the flames finally got him he looked at her with his amber eyes and said, "I love you," before being engulfed by the greedy flames.

As soon as it was over I wrenched myself from her mind, gasping. I looked over towards Alice, Jasper, and Edward to make sure they were ok. Edward and Jasper were up looking forlorn (Edward hadn't seen everything and didn't understand everything). Alice on the other hand was on the ground in Jasper's arms staring at nothing. I shakily walked to Alice (with Seth right behind me) and knelt next to her.

"Wh-what's wrong with her?" Jasper asked fear in his eyes.

"They sent her a vision." I told him. I must have looked pretty shaken because he didn't ask questions about it, just looked back at Alice. I put my hands over her but before I could do anything she shot up. She was still scared and wouldn't look at anyone.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Alice asked quietly.

I tried to smile, this is the talk I had been dreading. "Sure." I got up and we walked away from the group, far enough so they wouldn't hear us.

"What was that? Is that what's going to happen? Who was that from? Why can I see you in the future now?" She asked without giving me a chance to explain.

"That was the future the one we might have if I'm not strong enough- if I don't win. I'm not sure who it came from but I think someone sent you the vision or maybe because it involves everyone…" I said trying to make sense of it myself. She nodded then took a deep breath before walking back to the waiting vampires and werewolves.

"I just saw a picture of what the world could be—what it could become," She said sighing then standing up straight, "It's not pretty, humans, werewolves, and vampires all died and were suffering." She said with a shiver. "We have to help, train, anything to stop that from happening and... I saw something... before Damia came and helped me. The Volturi are the ones after her. I didn't see a lot but it was Demetri that attacked her and he looked, possessed, scarier than usual." She said with a grimace.

"So you're saying that the Volturi, the most powerful vampire coven in the world, is possessed by the evilest ancient evil ever?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe." Alice said with a thoughtful look on her face.

Everyone was tired, even the vampires (which was kind of weird because they never get tired, but I guess after the whole world will end if we don't help, gives you a new perspective) and decided to try and plan tomorrow. I told the family I would show them everything I knew about how to defeat the evil (somehow it makes whatever it posses stronger and harder to kill) and they would train and teach me to fight. Everyone said their goodbyes and left one by one.

Leaving me alone with Seth. _Great._

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. R and R please!!!!!**


	6. Swimming

Seth POV

She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. Her dark hair covered her face as she shifted from foot to foot. I just stood there, not really sure what to do. She looked up, her face uncertain.

"Sorry I ran away." She said quietly.

"Umm… it's cool. I guess I have that effect on girls." I said trying to get her to smile. She smiled at me, relieved.

"It's just new. Really different. I have never felt like that before, for anyone, and I don't even know you." She said shy glance at me that if you didn't know her— or dream about her— or weren't her imprint, would probably have been interpreted as contemptuous.

I suppressed a sigh. I had known this was coming. "Okay, here are a few things about myself; I am a werewolf which we have already established, I'm 24, I have one sister, you met her, Leah, part of my extended family are vampires, all of my close family are werewolves, and I really like swimming." I told her, counting the things off my fingers one by one. "My favorite color is green. Just like your eyes. Your turn."

Damia POV

I stared at him, a hundred thoughts racing through my mind and I was glad it was dark so he hopefully didn't notice my blush. "I'm 19, I have been running from the evil since I was 17, I love animals and nature, and absolutely love swimming." I told him with a smile.

He looked at me with that crooked, mischievous, smile I loved so much in such a short amount of time. "My favorite color changes day to day." As I said that I knew my favorite color that day was brown like _his_ eyes but there was no way I was going to say that.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "You like swimming?" He asked and I nodded. "Come on, I want to show you something." He held out his hand, waiting for me to grab it.

Seth POV

She hesitated and for a moment I didn't think she would come. Then she smiled a breathtakingly beautiful smile and grabbed my hand. I let out the breath I didn't even realize I had been holding. I pulled her into the woods, guiding her slowly because I knew her night vision wasn't as good as mine. But instead she just brought her other hand up and in it was a ball of fire that she held as if it were a regular baseball. It cast a warm orange glow that made the trip seem mysterious and intimate. I smiled and started running through the woods, Damia right beside me.

"Where are we going?" She asked breathlessly.

"You'll see." Was all I said with a smile. "We're almost there." I said as I lead her through dense bushes, over a tree that had fallen a few months ago. I turned to her, "Okay, close your eyes and don't peek." She complied and I took her hand again pulling her past more trees.

"Open your eyes."

Damia POV

I opened my eyes and gasped. I was in a large clearing, surrounded by trees, with a large lake at the center that was crystal clear and inviting. "This place is gorgeous!" I exclaimed happily.

"This is where I come when I just want to get away. None of the others even know this place exists, I just stumbled onto it one day when I was running." The enormity of what this place meant to him hit me.

"This is really gorgeous." I told him. "We can't go swimming," I said sadly, "We don't have bathing suits."

"You know you really don't need one…" Seth subtly suggested.

I looked at him with one eyebrow lifted. "Neither do you." I said in a soft voice. Then with all my might I pushed him into the lake, which really wasn't that easy—he's really solid (it was like pushing a log). When he came to the surface I was laughing so hard my sides hurt. He just glared at me but the effect was totally ruined with the smile tugging at his lips and laughter in his eyes.

"You— should—have—seen—your—face!" I gasped out.

"No fair!" Seth shouted. "Okay, fine help me up." He held out his hand for me to take it.

"What do I look like? An idiot?" I asked him once I was able to stop laughing. "That's like the oldest trick in the book!"

"What?" He asked innocently. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah right." I said with a shrug and turned to walk away but before I even knew what was happening Seth was out of the lake and had wrapped his iron strong arms around me. I shrieked, he was getting me wet and slowly walking closer and closer to the lake. "Let me go!" I screamed at him. It was too late, he had already walked to the edge of the lake and was about to jump. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the slap of cold water when he stopped and looked at me. Suddenly his face was much closer to mine than before and he gave me a long soul shivering look, then he kissed me. I was still dazed from that amazing kiss that left the world spinning around me when he jumped in with me in his arms the cold water surrounded me.

Seth POV

I was actually surprised when we started falling into the lake. I hadn't meant to it just kind of happened. I was looking at her and, of course, thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world when I had the urge to kiss her. So I kissed her and sometime during the daze that it left me in I must have lost my balance and well- Splash! I still had her in my arms when we came up and she looked just about as dazed as I felt.

"Hey give a girl some warning!!" She scolded me.

"You –should –have –seen –your –face!" I fake laughed.

"Ha Ha!" She said sarcastically. I splashed her and she just laughed and said, "You should not have done that!" Before I even knew what was happened a huge wave came crashing down on me.

"You can't use powers!" I yelled at her. I did my best, but even with werewolf speed and strength, I had no chance against Damia and her powers. After the fifth attack of "splashes" (they were more like waves the kind surfers try and fail to ride) I surrendered. We swam a while longer but even with Damia warming the water it still got cold for her. We got out and she turned to make the journey back to the Cullen's house when I got my revenge. I picked her up and before she could even scream threw her into the lake. She ran out and with an angry yell, tackled me. Then I smelt something that wasn't supposed to be there, that hadn't been there seconds before and stiffened. Damia sensed something was wrong and there was suddenly a blazing ball of fire in her hand. I tried to shield her from whatever harm was out there but she wouldn't let me. I growled at her telling her to get behind me, the shaking already started. Then a vampire I had never seen stepped out of the shadows of the trees. Behind me Damia gasped and ran forward.

* * *

**This is just a "getting to know you" chapter the next is going to be interesting... Read and Review Please!!!**


End file.
